


Honeyed Eyes

by Sarani



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarani/pseuds/Sarani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is having a bad day, Count D gives him a plant to help....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeyed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/gifts).



I watch him with those eyes, of violet and gold, talking to the customer in his beautiful and silken shop using those honeyed eyes to lure them in to buy his wares and then entangling them in his clever words. I wonder when he will use those eyes on me and catch me in a trap of his making and my desires.

"You are quiet my dear detective, it is most unlike your normal blustery self." D enquired after sending the customer upon his way with a suitable pet.  
"Just thinking of things, I think the case we just closed has brought many things to mind and I don't fucking like it." Leon shook his head as if to clear the bad thoughts away.  
"Ah yes, I do recall you mentioning something of the case and it would be cause for much contemplation."  
"Well I think I'll go and sort myself out at home with a couple of beers and a good sleep." D sighed at Leon's ways but didn't say a word. "See ya around."  
"Sleep well my dear detective." The tone of D's voice unnerved Leon in a way he could not name.

As Leon entered his apartment taking in the mess, he could almost hear D tutting and telling him off for the state of the room. Knowing he had no work for couple of days, he hit the fridge and found the case of beer he had put in there a couple of days previously. He opened the first of the beers and took a pull and enjoyed the cool refreshing taste. He switched on the TV and found a football game to watch. A few hours later found him somewhat drunk and got up and staggered towards his bedroom and fell onto his bed and quickly fell asleep. He awoke a few hours later when the sun began to shine through the curtains he had forgotten to shut. He could just remember a rather erotic dream he had been having and so did his dick which stood up proudly at attention. He shut his eyes and tried to recall more of the dream, an exotic smell in the air, the dark hair moving back and forth as they sucked his dick then the multi coloured eyes he knew so well looking up at him with a hunger for more. He began to freak out at the thought of Count D doing something like that to him. He glanced around the room looking at his posters and found a suitably well endowed model to concentrate on and began to think of her blowing him instead. "Yeah doll suck me." he said out loud. As he began to stroke his cock slowly and rubbing his thumb over the head, he decided that he wanted to fuck his imaginary woman, "Come on babe let me take that dress off off you." He watched as the complicated dress was removed slowly and carefully revealing a slim pale body. "I've told you before dear detective, it's a cheongsam."

Oh fuck, Leon thought to himself but he was too far gone and just wanted to get off. As he thought of D straddling his body and feeling his pale hands touching his cock, then lowering himself onto Leon. He watched the multi coloured eyes close in pleasure as D took his dick, moaning and then moving up and down slowly at first then faster, grinding himself against Leon. The feel of D's body and the tightness of the hole bought Leon to his peak and he came hard over his hand.

 

Two days later D wondered where Leon was, must be having a good time with a bevy of women, beer and bars he thought cattly, he couldn't have been more wrong. Leon had gone out but just shopping for things he needed for his quest to keep himself busy, walking around the shops he watched people in the same way he did when on duty but this time they were very different thoughts going around his head. *Damn she's hot with big tits too, hmm he looks like he's up to something, hello mamma you are nice! Dark hair too like D's.* He shook his head *Not not going there Leon remember no D thoughts.* 

He then headed back to his apartment to clean it up and try and keep the dark haired Kami from his mind. As he was cleaning the living room he remembered seeing D all dressed up like a char woman when he was cleaning the pet shop. *Why do I keep thinking of him, maybe I've been spending too much time around him and that damn pet shop, it's been about the only place I've been aside from work and home and if Jill even suspected what I was thinking..* he threw himself back into his chores and being Leon did a 110% job. He sat back and looked around his now spotless apartment. "God D wouldn't believe his eyes, he'd be like Dear detective I never knew you had it in you. Fuck maybe I'm gonna have to go see D and try and convince my body that I ain't gay, it's just the dude looks like a girl in those stupid dresses and things. He looked down at his dirty and stained sweats and decided he'd better go have a shower and change before he went there as D would not even consider letting him in the door in that state.

Leon walked into the pet shop and breathed in the familiar scent of the incense. "Why Officer Orcot, have you been enjoying your break from work?"  
"Been keeping myself busy." he said a non committal way.   
"You are just in time for tea, will you be joining me detective?"  
"Sure why not." came the terse reply. As D made the tea, he thought about Leon and the disquiet he could sense in the young man. *Hmm maybe I could give him a Zhou plant as that would be suitable to help him find his answers.* Having made his decision he summoned one of the creatures to assist him. "Please fetch me the plant from the Gold room and leave it near the main doorway." It nodded and left.  
"Now dear detective, I do hope you have been keeping yourself well?" He asked as he poured the tea. "Okay I guess, just relaxing really." Leon lifted the cup to his lips and studied the Chinese man over the rim of it. *He does have the most unusual eyes I have ever seen. Maybe that's it he sets something off cause he is so different. And he's wearing another fucking dress again pretty one though all blues and silver.* "How is the tea? To your liking I am trying a new blend a variety of Indian and African leaves."  
"Tastes fine to me much like all the others you try out on me." D sighed.  
"Really officer, if you didn't drink so much beer and coffee your taste buds may be able to differentiate the gentle tastes of the tea and that is not even touching on those foul cigarettes." Leon rolled his eyes at D's nagging and studied him once again, sat there with that damn smirk on his pale face. *Those dark lips of his sure make a contrast. Is he wearing makeup, never seen it smear though* the image of D with his head thrown back in pleasure with lipstick smeared across his mind. "Fuck" he said under his breath.  
"Are you well officer? You seem a bit tense today, I think I have just the thing for you." D went to the doorway and brought the plant into the room. "It is a Zhou plant, it is said that the scent helps to relax and clear your mind." Leon looked at the plant with a curious expression.  
"You know I've never had much luck with the plants you give me."  
"All I ask is that you take the plant for a week and if you have any problems with it you can bring it back but the smell from the flowers is said to be very relaxing."  
Leon looked into D's violet and gold eyes and knew that he could not refuse. "Alright but just you see I'll bring it right back to you."  
"We shall see my dear detective." Leon noticed that it was getting late.  
"Well I had better go." D walked with him to the door and Leon noticed as they walked the delicate curve of D's neck and his long eyelashes. As D reached to open the door for him, his hand brushed against Leon's body. He gasped quietly as the feeling of electricity shot through his body ending in his cock. "Okay bye D" he said quickly and headed back to his apartment denying that he had got a partial hard on just from that brief touch.

He placed the plant on a window sill in his bedroom, noticing a pleasant scent beginning to fill the room. As he went about his day the smell lingered about him reminding him of the pet shop and it's mysterious owner.  
He slept that night with dreams of forests and prairie lands with D's voice in his ear telling him of the animals who lived upon the land. Then he found himself in a clearing in a forest looking at the ornately dressed man stood in front of him. "So Leon what is it that you really want?" Dream D asked him. Leon looked at him again in his delicately embroidered cheongsam, which was deep midnight blue with oriental birds picked out in gold and silver thread and then into D's mismatched eyes. "You." He said simply, a deep hunger in his eyes. Dream D laughed in a gentle way. "Why dear Leon, you like women you tell me so and have shown me your apartment with posters of such upon the walls."  
"I've fallen for you, if you had been a woman I'd have hit on you ages ago but you are a guy and I was brought up that guys didn't do that but I keep thinking of you, what it would be like to touch your skin, your hair or kiss your lips. I remember when that dude was after you and you clung to me like a limpet and liked the feel of your body close to mine."  
"So Leon you have opened your eyes and seen the truth of your heart." D then transformed into a strange majestic figure. "I still feel much unquiet in your soul I think I will visit again but Leon heed my words, you need to accept these feelings otherwise you may lose more than D. You are rebelling against yourself and have been for sometime and the control you have will be lost if these things are not dealt with." Leon woke with a start, the strangers words echoing in his mind. 

The next day found him back at work and Jill noticed Leon's sour face. "What's with you? Someone turn you down?"  
"Fuck off Jill, I didn't sleep well. I've been having bad dreams." He turned his back on her before she could say anything and headed to his desk. The days passed quietly as they worked on the cold cases they had been assigned. He slept better each night but kept dreaming again and again of various scenarios that ended up with him in bed fucking D and waking up with major hard on's. Leon knew he needed to say or do something but still couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings for D and definitely not to D.

 

The feelings awoken by the entity nagged at him like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Each day his thoughts would turn to D and he would get annoyed and irritable. He visited the pet shop as normal and each visit he knew that his strange behaviour was driving D crazy.

D thought him on his visits either quieter than normal or as brash as he had had ever been in the time he knew him. He had tried to draw the troubling thoughts he could see playing out within his guest causing this into the open but each time the detective had pushed him away and stomped off. He decided that it must be something he had to work out for himself and decided to give him the time to resolve his thoughts.

That night he fell into his dreams again. This time he found himself in a strange room and the door opened to reveal the plant entity. "Leon, you need to admit these feelings. Here." The stranger stood before him hand curled in a strange motion and D appeared in the room and walked over to Leon and kissed him and after a moment of shock he began to kiss back wrapping his arms around the slim body and seeking entrance to that dark mouth with his tongue and running his hands over the silk of the cheongsam trying to gain access to D's skin. As D leaned back Leon kissed and sucked at his neck, while his hands slipped under the edge of the robe and he found some skin to stroke. He couldn't remember ever being this hard or horny. "God I want you D." He moaned. "I need to be in you so badly, let me fuck you." D looked at him with a heated look and quietly said "Language Leon." before nodding his head. As he said that the entity snapped his fingers and D vanished. "Noo" cried Leon with frustration.  
"It looks like I need to take the direct approach with you. Now until you go and let D know about your feelings for him you will not be able to gain full release from the needs of your body. Oh you will be able to come but you will still feel that need, that hunger for D." The stranger smiled a cold smile. "I'd visit soon if I were you." The threat evident in the voice of the figure.

Leon woke in a sweat and with a raging hard on, he quickly worked himself to orgasm but true to the the dream figure's word he still felt incredibly horny and could think of nothing else but D and how he would like to kiss him and taste his skin. "Shit I can't work like this." He rang the office and gave them some bullshit story about food poisoning and quickly got dressed, looking at the plant he had been given, he decided to take it back and hoped D would be kind to him when he made a fool of himself in front of him.

As he approached the shop he began to dread what D would say and that he would reject his advances, I mean that guy can put you down with a look but god that couldn't happen to go through all this and be turned down I mean that entity must know something or it wouldn’t put me through this would it? Getting arrested for sexual assault might be a bad idea too and explaining just why to Jill would be a nightmare. Well he'd just have to play it by ear, wouldn't be first time he'd done something like that. He pushed at the door and entered into to the familiar surroundings of the pet shop. 

As he entered the parlour D entered by the other door and Leon looked at him as if for the first time. He was amazed by the pale man who stood looking at him with those strange mismatched eyes of his, dressed of course in another beautiful and ornate cheongsam of deep black silk which reflected against D's milk white skin and embroidered cranes of gold thread were wrapped round his lean body. Leon watched as D's deep red lips formed the words. "My dear Detective are you okay? You look a little flushed." Leon looked at D.  
"I'm fine, in fact I'm fucking great better than I've been for a long time." He smiled at D "Here's that damn plant back I don't think I need it anymore." He stepped towards D placing the plant on a nearby table. He reached over as if to take D's hand but instead grabbed him by the waist and pulled him against his body. "Officer" D squeaked as Leon began to place kisses upon his neck. "D need you, want you, love you." came the breathy reply and kissed him hard and passionately wherever he could reach. “But Detective this is most sudden!” His hands pressing against Leon’s chest but not hard enough to push him away even an inch. Leon moaned again from his place behind D’s ear. D whimpered quietly “We will talk later when you are more yourself.” He then turned his head towards Leon and let him take his lips.

D melted against Leon and returned the kiss invading Leon's mouth with his tongue. Leon felt D's hands curl around his body and his nails begin to claw gently at his back as if trying to remove his shirt. He pushed D away from his body and pulled off his t-shirt. D fell upon Leon pushing him on to the sofa and kissing a trail down his body stopping at a nipple and then licking at it delicately. Leon moaned at the feeling pulsing through his body and moaned to D. "Bedroom would be better." D nodded and took Leon by the hand leading him through the door he had come in earlier, down a few corridors and into an elaborately adorned bedroom with a huge bed in the centre of it. "Clothes off now." Leon said huskily and began to strip out of the remainder of his. He looked at D and stopped dead and watched him as he revealed the pale skin under the cheongsam. "God, you look good." Leon said and stepped to D and took him in his arms and kisses him again, his tongue invading his mouth and he was rewarded with a moan from D and a small thrust of his hips pressing D's arousal against Leon's thigh. Leon swept D up into his arms and carried him over to the bed, placed him on it and then crawled onto the bed himself and covered D's body with his own. For a moment they kissed again enjoying the feel of each others lips then Leon began to kiss his way to D's ear where he took the lobe in his mouth and nibbled it gently, D gasped suddenly and began to thrust again. He then worked down to his neck and left a love bite, D grabbed his shoulders and then began to stroke his hands down Leon's back. Leon reached down and took D's dick in his hand and slowly began to stroke it. D mewled with pleasure and grabbed at Leon pulling him down into a hard kiss. Reason tugged at Leon's mind for a moment. "Lotion?" he queried. "Bedside table." D gasped and gestured. He reached over and grabbed the bottle and lubed up his hand, then moved down a little so he could see what he had been dreaming about touching for night after night.

Then it was all moaning, skin touching skin and a whirl of emotions. The peak was reached and a cry rang out then answered by another. D laid with Leon in his arms looking upon the now sleeping detective. He knew when he awoke there would be many questions and shouting but now looking at Leon at peace and younger as sleep robbed his face of the stresses of his life D knew that they would both fight for the right to be together even if it meant with each other or with his family. D settled and rested his head upon the detective and fell asleep.


End file.
